


i don't need a lot of love, you'll see

by nilez (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Characterization, Eventual Porn, Eventual Smut, Kissing, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP, Will add tags as this progresses, idiots to lovers, implied self harm, no beta we die like twogami, self deprecating nagito needs to STOP, soft komahina? in my 2020? more likely than you'd think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nilez
Summary: just two gays mackin it up in their love nest
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	i don't need a lot of love, you'll see

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write smth nice for nagito's upcoming bday but it ended up being more fluffy than i intended LOL. so next chapter will be super horny, i passed out while writing this at 3 am sorry. also i need to write smth for my hubby niles' bday (he's an aries/taurus cusp!!!) HAHA im so gay it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 5/6/2020   
> i learned how to put line breaks between paragraphs... looking back at this fic its AWFUL im so sorry guys

sometimes, when he talked, he tucked his stupidly long hair behind his ear; sweeping his bony hand across his dumb symmetrical face. it was hard not to pay attention to nagito. his skin was thin and white. it stretched across his bones, like it was kept together with caulk. hajime could watch the blood rush behind nagito's cheeks and see every tiny purple vein strain against his eyelids and fail to be bored. diamond eyes set deep into his face, somehow calm but piercing simultaneously; a foamy, sea-glass green layered beneath thick lashes.

he also held a smile unbearably tight. occasionally, it was so forced you could see his jaw set and his eyes twitch, in vain attempt to contain whatever lurked in his rotting lungs. heavy mouth-breathing would turn to wheezes. he'd laugh at death. he'd sweat over praise. his demeanor was already phantom-like. he was already breathy and hollow. it was like he feigned proof of any substance at all, a dead boy walking dolled up by a skilled mortician.

hajime still wanted him.

his chapped lips were puffy, and would stay slightly apart whenever he paused to think during conversation. a finger or two would come up to them, keeping his mouth hinged shut properly before he said anything he would regret. he'd smirk. he'd smile, the corners of his mouth would twist and no way in hell was it fake when he was this deep in reflection. hajime wanted to watch the cute pink rim of nagito's lips stretch around his fingers like elastic. it would be so nice if...

nagito asked him something. he's sure of it. hajime was too busy thinking about whether or not pushing him into a wall or a bed would be a good idea for either of them. or if nagito would even want something like that.

"hinata," nagito squeezed his arm, "what did you want to do today? i'm not going to back out of hanging out with you. but i understand if you wanted to leave, someone as important as you should really ignore lowly people like me..." he looked a way's off.

hajime stepped closer to him, even though there really wasn't much space left to close in on in the first place. nagito was somehow prettier up close, and it hurt not being able to look into his eyes. before he knew it, he was cupping the side of his pale face and caressing his cheek with his thumb. nagito jerked back a little, but quickly leaned into the touch like a little bitch.

"i don't think you're a bad person, komaeda."

"sure you don't." nagito sighed. "i suppose it's brave of you to get so close when all i do is bring bad luck... you should easily be filling the others' hearts with hope," he took hajime's hand off of his face and held his gaze, "not mine. imagine how the ultimates would..."

it was too hard to resist kissing him in that moment. he was too handsome and also needed to shut the fuck up. hajime's body pressed against his, nagito's arms fell around his waist, hajime's laced around nagito's broad shoulders. his mouth was so much softer than he thought it would be.

"whatever you had planned..." nagito whispered between kisses, eyes flicking between hajime's lips and eyes, "...it is _definitely_ a bad idea..."

* * *

"ugh," nagito groaned as hajime pressed two fingers past his mouth. back pressed against the door to hajime's quarters, he closed his eyes and wrapped his swollen lips around the thick fingers, sucked hard, and ran his tongue along the underside of hajime's digits. nagito's mouth was incredibly warm, and it was nice to feel the saliva glide across his skin. he noticed nagito's black skinny jeans get a little tighter when he glanced at the dumb metal chain from his pants that were rattling against his door, which they had just closed. in his other hand he squeezed nagito's waist. nagito's tongue rubbed circles into the pads of hajime's fingers, and he was getting dizzy. and super hard. way too soon, he pulled his fingers out. with a pop, a string of saliva came from nagito's mouth. he shoved off his shoes and nagito took off his own.

"ahh.. why don't you come over to the bed.." he held nagito's hand, twined their fingers. with newfound intention and vigor from nagito's... reciprocation? obligation? he smiled like a total dumbass as he failed to walk straight and sit his (BOYFRIEND?!) current distraction on the bed.

"it's not like i really have a choice," nagito's playful smile was genuine. he closed his eyes in anticipation, an unspoken invitation for more, sitting on his thighs with his legs spread underneath him.

nagito was sexy as fuck. he smiled, eyes half-lidded, creamy white hair even more fucked up than usual, thighs straddling hajime's lap. honest to god, nagito's drip was next level. hajime had big respect for the guy's fashion choices, and felt super gay and powerful as he took the jacket to his side of the bed. he hoped that seeing nagito's grey boxers and the cute, strained outline in them rub against his thigh was something exclusive between them.

"let's take care of you first, honey," nagito carefully loosened hajime's tie, kissed him briefly, and took it off. hajime said bye to his shirt and belt and soon after nagito unbuttoned, unzipped, and dragged his pants off his legs. hajime watched the light splay across the scars on nagito's lithe arms. after putting on the iconic green jacket (which was surprisingly soft against his naked torso), he took nagito's wrist again, this time through a hoodie paw, and kissed along each abbraised line.

"you don't have to do that," nagito took his other arm and covered his face, a little embarrassed, maybe ashamed.

"i," kiss, "want to." kiss, kiss, kiss. nagito looked a little relieved.

"but i'm worthless."

...he says to the guy who didn't even know his ultimate. hajime sighed. "you're horny. if there's anything you don't want to do, make sure you tell me."

and just like that, hajime pressed himself against nagito again, one hand squishing his thigh and the other languidly tracing his neck.

this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first fic i've ever written... yikes! if anyone read this and has feedback i would love if u leave constructive criticism in the comments :o)


End file.
